ChimChar's House of WAR!
'ChimChar's House of WAR! '''is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! It is a cross-over between ''The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! and'' Magikarp 64.'' Transcript Magikarp is in jail. The guards walk by. GUARD #1: Hey, look, it's Magikarp, the Pokemon that commited that crime! GUARD #2: What crime? GUARD #1: He tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula! GUARD #2: Oh my God? The Krabby Patty formula? That's a big deal, dude! Magikarp stares at the guards angrily. MAGIKARP: You mother f**kers... Suddenly, ChimChar and Tails Doll break in to the building. CHIMCHAR: Magikarp! We're here to save you! TAILS DOLL: Quick, come with us! Tails Doll uses his evil powers to generate a beam of lightning strong enough to blast down the door to Magikarp's cell. Magikarp escapes with Tails Doll while ChimChar murders the guards. CHIMCHAR: I'll meet you guys at my house! Meanwhile, at the Wario Bros. house... WALUIGI: Guys, I found an abandoned house! Nobody lives there! WARIO: So? WALUIGI: So, we can sneak in and hang out there! BOWSER: Why? We already have a house! WALUIGI: Well, I kind of moved all of our stuff there... WARIO: YOU SON OF A B**CH!!! At the house, the gang is unpacking their junk. HOMER SIMPSON: New house, huh? DONKEY KONG: I'm gonna be the first person to use the toilet! It's gonna be so f**king awesome!!! Suddenly, ChimChar, Tails Doll, and Magikarp burst in! CHIMCHAR: Hey, this is my house! WARIO: No, it's OUR house! TAILS DOLL: We were here first! BOWSER: No you weren't! HOMER SIMPSON: Get those scumbags! Tails Doll attacks Homer, but Donkey Kong helps Homer out. DONKEY KONG: You piece of CRAP! ChimChar attacks Wario. CHIMCHAR: This is MY house! WARIO: Prove it! CHIMCHAR: The mail box says "ChimChar" on it! WARIO: Big whoop! Waluigi grabs a fire flower, eats it, and breathes fire all over Magikarp. MAGIKARP: Aaaaah!!! Outside, the Shy Guy Mafia arrives. SHY GUY: Here's the house where Birdo hid the money. Let's go, let's go! The Shy Guys invade the house, and see the two teams fighting. SHY GUY: What the f**k is going on here? WARIO: Your mom, that's what! SHY GUY: I KILL YOOOOOOUUUUU! The Shy Guys join in on the fight. WARIO: Holy crap! ChimChar hits Bowser, sending him flying. Bowser lands on the stove, breaking it with his fatness, as some gas leaks out. The gas fills up the room, and Bowser gets an idea. BOWSER: Wario, get out, I have a plan! The rest of the X-Men escape, as Bowser breathes fire all over the stove, causing the flammable gas to catch fire and asplode. Bowser jumps out the window as the flaming house collapses down into the ground. BOWSER: HOLY CRAAAAAP!!!! The people inside all die. WARIO: We won? WALUIGI: We never win! Like, ever! Homer jumps up onto his feet. HOMER SIMPSON: Woo-hoo! DONKEY KONG: Guys... all of our stuff was in there... HOMER SIMPSON: D'oh! WARIO: Well... you can't win 'em all... THE END! Morals You can't win 'em all. Category:TV Category:Episodes